The present invention relates to novel benzopyrans and indans having pharmacological activity, to a process for preparing them, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and to their use in the treatment of hypertension and urinary incontinence via potassium channel modulation.
Recent reviews of potassium channel modulators are by: Longman et al., Medicinal Research Reviews, 1992, 12, 73; Robertson et al.; J. Med. Chem. 1990, 33, 1529; Weston et al.; TiPS 1990, 11, 417; and Evans et al., Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 1991, 26, 73. Stemp et al. disclose a class of cyclobutenedione derivatives of chromans described as having blood pressure lowering activity and bronchodilatory activity in European Patent Application EP-426379-A2. The same group discloses a related class of 1,2,4-triazole derivatives as having similar blood pressure lowering and bronchodilatory activity in European Patent Application EP-399834-A2. In addition, Blarer discloses a related class of substituted chromans useful for treatment of raised blood pressure and smooth muscle tension in UK Patent Application GB-2204868-A.